


But Why Her

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Secret Identity, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Gabriel is only thinking about the future of his company, but forgets his son in the process. He ends hurting the future instead of helping it. Hope you enjoy! -Wifi





	But Why Her

The Agreste Mansion

Gabriel didn't hate his son. He just didn't want him around all the time, so when Chloe asked the Mayor to get Adrien out on a date. He had another plan for his son. He had a strong dislike for the Bourgeois girl. She was too snobby for his liking. When he remembered the Dupain-Cheng girl. The one who won the competition. 

"Adrien, I want you to get away from the Bourgeois girl. I want you to spend more time with Marinette. Marinette Dupian-Cheng," Gabriel said standing from his spot on the top step. 

"Yes, Father!" Adrien said with a smile. 

"You like her?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, but she hates me. You don't know this but Marinette thought I was putting gum on her seat. When I was really trying to take it off!" Adrien sighed. "But in all reality I have no chance with her!" He hung his head. 

Gabriel walked down the steps and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew his son also loved Ladybug, but he wanted a girl that was good for his son and not his partner. Ever since he had become Chat Noir he had been falling in love with Ladybug. Gabriel then said. "Why don't you bring her over? She is the one who designed the hat?" 

"Yes Father! She is also very much inspired by your work!" Adrien said with a smile. 

"Bring her over. It will give you two time to bond then I'll look over some more of her designs because she intrigues me," Gabriel said. Adrien nodded. Then Gabriel walked away deep in thought. 

Of course since he is Hawkmoth he saw that Marinette has a huge crush on him. He also saw that Adrien and the raven haired girl had a rocky beginning. Marinette didn't respect Adrien. Saying that she didn't respect Chloe's status. (A/N I don't want to say that Gabriel is Hawkmoth)

Next Day

"Hey Marinette wait up!" Adrien panted as he caught up to the ombré and ravened haired girls. 

"What's up A... Adrien?" Marinette almost said a coherent sentence. 

"My dad wants to see more of your designs, he also wants to help you become a better designer," Adrien said. And to his happiness Marinette's face lit up. "He wants you to come over."

"Alya pinch me. Am I dreaming? If I'm dreaming don't wake me up!" Marinette exclaimed. Alya shrugged and pinched her. "I'm not dreaming?!?"

"No your not! So you want to stop by your house and pick up your designs?" Adrien asked putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes of course!" Marinette said and started to walk over to her house. She turned, Adrien hadn't left his spot. "You coming? Oh bye Alya talk to you later!"

"I can tell you are happy by just how you are reacting," Adrien said catching up to her. 

"Happy? I'm over the moon. My idol wants to see my work," Marinette said and spun as she was walking. When they got to the Bakery she muttered a hello to her parents ran upstairs. When she came back down she had two sketch books. Adrien had also been gifted a croissant. 

"Bye Mama, Papa! I'm going to Adrien's house," Marinette said then walked out the door. 

"Be home before dinner! Adrien can come if he wants!" Sabine said waving the two off. At her words both teens became a little pinker. 

"Oh... ok I'll ask Natalie!" Adrien said. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Marinette said looking over at Adrien. 

"But I do!" Adrien said. Then thought about what he said to his father. Then blurted out. "Do you hate me?"

Marinette stopped walking and looked at him. Then asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you never say a coherent sentence around me, but around everyone else you can yell, you can talk. Second you always end up leaving when I enter a room," Adrien said walking back towards her. 

"Adrien! You are oblivious I have a crush on you!" Marinette said she slapping a hand over her mouth while she was turning bright red. 

At her words Adrien became red. Then he stuttered out. "W... well..."

"Go ahead reject me cause I know you don't like me like that," Marinette said in a quiet voice. 

"T... the other reason I asked you over was to hang out!" Adrien said closing his eyes tightly. Then added. "I actually really like you."

"I'm sorry that you thought I hated you," Marinette said looking down at the ground. 

"Want to hang out sometime? Or get ice-cream or something like that?" Adrien said lifting her chin so that she was looking into her eyes. 

"Oh ok. I will take that into consideration," Marinette said with a smirk. 

"Let's go!" Adrien said taking her hand then ran. 

When they reached the Agreste mansion the doors opened without having to do anything. When they were inside Gabriel was standing on his spot on the steps.

“Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said standing from his spot on the top step.

“Hello Monsieur Agreste,” She responded. “Adrien said that you wanted to see my designs.”

“Yes, that is why I called you here,” Gabriel said, walking down towards them.

Marinette being her nervous self clutched her sketchbook to her chest. Then said in a small voice. “Monsieur these are some of my finished designs.” she said once he was in arm's reach.

“Thank you, I will take a look at them in my study, Adrien,” he said now looking at him. “Feel free to show her around.” he finished then walked up, to presumably his study.

“So what do you want to see?”Adrien asked swinging his arms awkwardly.

“Well what do you want to show, or what your favorite parts,” Marinette said rocking on her heels.

“Well I love the gardens, longue, and sometime I like my bedroom,” Adrien explained using his right hand to list off the places.

“Let’s go to the gardens then,” Marinette said waiting for him to lead the way.

With Gabriel

“I didn’t expect to be intrigued by this girls skill,” Gabriel muttered to himself and Nooroo. “She actually has potential for a high school student.”

“Sir, don't you think you should give her a chance, I mean anyone, but his partner, Ladybug. I mean I don’t you think it might be be good if it was someone who would help out your company?” Nooroo asked.

“I mean anyone is better than Ladybug, except for Chloe,” Gabriel said flipping another page. 

Two Months Later

Instead of it being ‘Adrien go do this, take Marinette here’. Now it was, ‘Adrien leave Marinette alone she is working.’ Marinette had been offered a job as an intern. Adrien started to feel like Marinette saw his father then him.

Every over week Marinette went over and helped Gabriel out. Either giving him a recommendations, from a teen point of view, or actually designing

Patrol One Night

“He spends more time with my friend then he does with me, his only son. I hate her! She has only known him for like two months. Guess what, he is always happy after working with her,” Chat said crying on Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Well I’m going through something similar. I went on a date with a friend of mine. Then I started doing work with someone close to him. Now he can barely look at me. I’ve lost my feelings for him,” Ladybug said scratching her kitty’s head.

“My Lady I’ve never lost feeling for you, nor will I ever,” Chat said.

“After loosing intrest in my friend I started to like you,” Ladybug said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Six Months Later

“My Lady, I love you, I loved since the second time we fought Stone Heart. Since the time you got up and declared war up against Hawkmoth,” Chat said taking her hand and kissing it.

“Chat,” She sighed the answered. “I… I love you too!” 

Out of happiness Chat picked her up in a hug and started swinging her. He gave her kisses on her forehead. Then salty tears of joy started rolling down his cheeks.

“My Lady, Will you be my girlfriend!?” Chat said looking her in the eyes. 

“I would love too!” Ladybug said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Three Weeks Later

“Come on Chat! Please get up! Get! Up!” Ladybug said tear violently falling, fogging her vision.

Apparently the reason the akuma was pissed that he was made fun of for whipping. Now he was proving them all wrong. Chat got in the way of one of people that made fun of the akuma. He was thrown across the city, this time the cat didn’t land on his feet.

“Chat, Chat! Wake up! Please. I.. I… love you. You can’t leave,” Ladybug cried

“My… My Lady, I would never leave without saying goodbye, anyways I have nine lives,” Chat said sitting up.

“Oh thank god your okay! I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Ladybug said putting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay My Lady. I would feel the same,” Chat answered.

“Ladybug? You love Chat Noir? This hasn’t been in any news. Or on my blog. How did you manage that?” Alya asked with her phone, recording.

“Well we’ve only been for three weeks,” Chat respond.

“Well are you gonna say it back?” Alya asked zooming in on his face.

“Say what?” Chat asked taking LAdybug’s hand for him to stand.

“She said, ‘I love you’ are you gonna say it back?” Alya asked.

“Alya I’ve loved her since she declared war on Hawkmoth. That's not gonna change anytime soon,” Chat said giving her hand a kiss.

“That’s so sweet. I would be lucky if my boyfriend was half as sweet as you are,” Alya deadpanned. Then looked straight into the camera “Yes, Nino. Catch a drift.” 

Two Years Later

“You ready?” Ladybug asked.

They were standing outside Hawkmoth's lair. They had followed the last akuma here last week. They were now ready to take him down, once and for all.

“My Lady I was born ready!” Chat said kissing her hand.

“Chat,” she said now suddenly serious. “If we don’t both make it out…. I want you to know I love you,” Ladybug said then kissed him.

“Now let’s go, My Lady,” Chat said cracking his knuckles. Taking that kiss as a boost.

They kicked down the door in time to see the transformation of Hawkmoth finish. They were met with a masked person in purple.

“Long time no see. At last I will finally have the miraculous!” Hawkmoth said starting his evil cackle.

“Well you’re never going to get them! You’ll only have them over my cold dead body,” Ladybug said.

“Well I can make that happen! Just because I want my wife back. I'll do anything to get her back. Getting rid of you in the process will be great. My son loves you. That will not be good for the company,” Hawkmoth said finishing the rant.

“What! Why would your son love me? You know what, I could care less,” Ladybug said getting in fighting stance.

“I mean you should care. I mean you are dating my son!” Hawkmoth said smirking.

“No, I’m not. I’m dating Chat Noir… wait your Chat Noir’s dad!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“I mean my dad is never around, but he wouldn’t do this! I did loose my mom! OMG! Father!” Chat exclaimed.

“You care more about his friend! Then your only son!?! How could you!” Ladybug said stamping her foot. “If you can’t see this amazing boy! You are blind!”

“Well I’m just thinking about the future of my company and if using a girl is what it takes, well then I’m all for it,” Hawkmoth said.

They started fighting after that, Ladybug powered by anger, Chat by sadness. Hawkmoth powered by pure want, a desire. In the end, Hawkmoth stabbed Ladybug in the throat with his cane. She fell hitting the ground with a thud.

“LADYBUG!” Chat screamed he stood frozen.

“I told you I would take them off her cold. Dead. Body. Now I will take my reward,” Hawkmoth said taking the miraculous.

Ladybug was there a minute ago, now lay dead in her place, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The future of the Agreste Company. He had killed the future of the Agreste company.

“NOOOOOOO MY FUTURE!” Hawkmoth said, transformation dropping. He dropped to his knees crying.

“YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LOVE! HOW COULD YOU!” Chat said unfreezing.

“I NEEDED THE PERFECT FAMILY! YOU NEEDED TO MARRY HER FOR THE COMPANY! BUT LADYBUG KEPT ON GETTING IN THE WAY!” Gabriel screamed.

“I loved her, dad. More than you could imagine,” Chat said kneeling down beside her head. “At least I heard her say one last time that she loved me.” he finished before he started to sob.

“The miraculous… they can save her. They can only save one person. I rather have your happiness instead of mine, you deserve it,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers.

“Plagg claws in,” Adrien said. “Is it true what he said. Can they save Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“They could. But act right now. Get Tikki out here,” Plagg said. “The miraculous can turn back what has happened in the past. Like Timebreaker, just not a the cost of someone else’s life.”

“How could you?” Tikki said sobbing.

“I… I… don’t know,” Gabriel said.

“The only people who will remember this is the four of us,” Plagg said.

“Go back two hours,” Gabriel instructed. “I will be giving up m miraculous to you guys after this. I don’t want to hurt you and her anymore.”

“Why didn’t you give up when you knew it was me?” Adrien asked as Tikki and Plagg moving around with the miraculous doing some type of ritual.

A glow of light and Ladybug was standing there smiling at Chat. 

“Oh my Lady! I’m so happy to see you!” Chat said giving her a hug and kiss.

“What's the matter Chat?” Ladybug asked.

“Don’t worry about that now. I'm just so happy you're okay,” Chat said.

They stayed like that till they heard a scream. At the scene of the akuma a figure of Hawkmoth stood there, made out of butterflies. 

“I’m giving up, because I realized I was wrong one I hurt someone very dear to me and my family. I no longer want to bring pain,” Hawkmoth said. Then out of the middle came the brooch. “Sorry for all the pain I've brought.”

Gabriel and Adrien never spoke of what happened. The duo ended up revealing to each other. Adrien never told Marinette what happened, neither did the kwamis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've been working on this for awhile. I was going to leave so she was gonna stay dead and have 'In the Name of Love' the shortened version, but decided against it.


End file.
